User blog:Panchamp98/Panchamp's Literals: Creepy Black VS Lost Silver
Creepy Black: It’s time to kill a faggot who lost both of his arms, As Lab would say: "You're as powerfull as a AWC with no limbs" I’m the creepy black ghost, get ready to be harmed. OH NO! A black apparition that's going to harm me Why do you look like a emo in fucking black & fucking white? HA, you're talking I’m the best pokemon, get out of my fucking sight. "Best Pokemon"... does anyone remember seeing a pokemon in the pokedex called "Creepy Black"? I kill pokemon, all you did was kill yourself, How is that relevant? why am i battling you when i could face a little ben elf. Ben is not a elf! He is a demonic statue that will haunt you and rape you in the ass with lightning and fire... also, he drowned You’re just an emo pokemon trainer who can’t write a good verse, 1. STOP SAYING HE LOOKS EMO 2. You haven't heard his verse yet genius now time to end this battle. GO GHOST USE CURSE! well ending a battle after your first verse which is the first verse of this battle isn't really fair, is it? ' Lost Silver:' Excuse me, but how are you gonna beat the best pokemon trainer? So apparently, Red, Ruby and Saphire, Lucas, Dawn, Hilda, Hilbert, Rosa, Nate, Serena, and Calem all went on journeys for nothing? -slowly claps- I have all badges, pokemon, heck, i’m even rich on Pokedollars. OH so you have all 48 badges? All 721 pokemon? Pokedollars don't mean SHIT if you have all those! Oh, you made it to my sign? you better turn back now or you’re dead, TO LATE! :P -spam clicks no-'' '''yes, i may have lost my head but at least i get more head.' so when you get your head chopped off you get a new head? Holy shit I want that life insurance You only have one shitty move where you use curse, Depends on what you mean by "shitty" cuz' frankly, it one-hits every pokemon Ghost meets your game is not original, that’s why you’re not going first. well he DID go first, didn't he? I mean, I just sat here for the past 15 minutes and according to you, I didn't type out these literals for Ghost who apparantly DIDN'T just go first It’s lost silver, the best pokemon game ever, Best pokemon HACK ever to be exact. by the end of this battle, your arms will be severed! Like you? I don't want to be a powerless AWC! ' BRVR:' BRVR wants to know what you think of what I did to this room, Well it's definetly very bloody but we can brighten it up with some febreeze and a few flowers I was just warning Creepy Black and Lost Silver about their fucking doom. As if I JUST tuned in to that part of the battle as if it were a live rap battles Do you still love me? cause if you don’t, I’ll make you all suffer, YES, I DO LOVE YOU! HAVE MY FUCKIN' EGGS! you’re rhymes don’t make me laugh, they make me tougher. OF COURSE! They have to make a already demonic pikachu into a even more demonic bloodier pikachu! I’m the best pokemon and i’m the leader of Dead Channel, Pokemon Channel was dumb anyways, it already seemed dead anyways you guys trying to catch me is such a fucking hastle. Well if you were to get a masterball then it wouldn't be a, quote, "fucking hastle" I’m BRVR, don’t you fucking forget it you fags, OH YOU DON'T SAY! all i wanted when i got alone is for you to come back! but you did love the dark, right? Interlude NO! PIKACHU! ' Lavender Town Syndrome:' I came to this battle to give some suicides, If you give suicides, which makes no FUCKING sense, then it would be homicide all I did in my life was make kids and teens die. #NoLife Oh, you feeling down, well listen to this melody, now my ears are burning, thanks alot... jerk to make you thank me of getting this sound disease. Sound disease? Please, that doesn't exi- *Mouth starts to foam* I trapped so many Pokemon, i have them all now, Well it looks like you are catching up to Lost Silver, all you have to do now is get them badges you all are pathetic, now turn around and get out. This is MY house, don't tell me what to do! My rhymes are so dark, it makes a eclipse solar, BRVR would like that and OH MY GOD! SOLAR ECLIPSE! NOT ECLIPSE SOLAR! now go back to the start cause this is fucking GAME OVER! There is no game overs in pokemon, I'm guessing if all your pokemon faint then that might be a game over... Category:Blog posts